The Best Underwater Kiss Ever
by Krissie Daughter of Iris
Summary: What happened when the campers threw Percy and Annabeth in the lake together? This is my version. M, there is a reason! Contains smut, Percabeth. My first fanfic, so it isn't the best, but please read it anyway and advise me on how I can improve.


**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize belongs to Rick Riordan, I simply play with his characters.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic. Percabeth smut. It is what I imagine to happen after the campers throw Annabeth and Percy in the lake. PLEASE REVIEW! No flames please, but praise and cc are love. -Marigold

**The Best Underwater Kiss Ever**

Annabeth flinched as her fellow campers threw her and Percy into the lake, expecting a painful and wet impact. Instead, they entered softly and dryly. She opened her eyes to see Percy smiling down at her. Looking around, she saw that they were inside a small air bubble. He smiled.

"Probably not the best place to throw us."

"Probably not."

They submerged into a comfortable silence. Percy sat down on the floor of the bubble, and Annabeth settled into his lap. They were silent for a while, and Percy watched her as she braided and unbraided her blonde hair.

"Annabeth, you're beautiful, did anyone ever tell you that?"

She just smiled and looked into his eyes, which was a mistake, for she immediately lost herself in them. For several minutes, they did nothing but stare into each other's eyes, and they were content, lost in their own thoughts. Then he surprised her by leaning down slightly and gently kissing her, barely letting their lips touch, and as he was about to pull away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, intensifying the kiss. She let her tongue lightly brush against his lips, and he opened his mouth, their tongues doing a little dance for dominance before his won, and then proceeded to explore her mouth. He pulled her fragile frame closer to him, and soon they were rolling around on the bottom of the bubble, kissing passionately. He removed his hands from her waist and began to trace her back, feeling her body. When his hand slipped under her shirt slightly, she let out a small gasp into the kiss, and he tried to pull back, worrying that he had scared her. Annabeth, by way of reassurance, pulled him back and kissed him even more passionately. She separated herself from him just long enough to pull off his shirt, then resumed kissing him. He looked at her, alarmed.

"Annabeth-"

"Shh…"

She placed a finger against his lips, cutting him off. After another exhilarating kiss, Percy pulled away, drinking her in. She was so damn beautiful, he couldn't stand it. He had to tell her…

"Annabeth?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"You know when Luke asked you if you loved him?"

She looked at him.

"Yes?"

"What did you mean, when you said you didn't?"

"I meant what I said, Percy. I didn't love him."

Percy gazed at her, and pulled her close.

"Why do you ask, Percy?"

He held her tight and swallowed a lump in his throat. It was now or never.

"B-Because I love you Annabeth. I love you."

She was stunned. Then she looked into his eyes, and she knew that she felt the same way.

"I love you too, Percy. And I always will."

He radiated happiness, and he pulled them both back down, kissing her fiercely, urgently. They rolled on the bottom of the bubble, and she felt his masculine bare chest. After his dip in the River Styx, she had expected him to feel rough, actually with thicker skin, but his skin was smooth and soft to the touch. Her hands strayed along his back, being careful not to hit his weak point in the small of his back. This time, when he began to let his hand under her shirt, she did not object, but simply let him feel her. In one swift movement that allowed them to breath for a second, he pulled her shirt off. A hint of doubt spread over his face.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"But our parents- the immortal ones I mean-"

"This isn't about our parents Percy. This is about us. And I love you, whether the gods like it or not."

She began to suck on his neck, and he returned the gesture. She was moaning first, then he joined her, before they moved be to the mouths. Her hands began to undo his pants, and when she could slide them down no further, he kicked them off. She removed her own skirt. Now they were both dresses only in their underclothing. They simply lay beside one another, again kissing like there was no tomorrow. He began to work at the clasp of her bra, at last undoing it and casting the garment aside. He stared in awe at her chest and took her breasts in his hands, massaging them gently until they both grew hard. He flipped Annabeth so that she was on top of him as they kissed. Hesitantly, he began to inch her underwear down, but she kicked them off. Now his hands rested on her thighs, and hers tangled in his raven hair. And Annabeth pulled Percy's boxers off.

She began to kiss him again, she realized how much she had been missing. At last she understood why Silena had so wanted to follow Beckendorf, how it felt to really and truly be in love. She opened her eyes and looked at him desperately.

"Percy, please…"

The begging tone in her voice made him do it. Slowly, he came down and entered her. At first she cried out in pain, and he looked worriedly at her, but then her cries subsided into moans of pleasure.

"More, Percy, more!"

She pleaded, and so he began to thrust, in and out. He increased the tempo, and she began to move in time with him. He rocked his hips against hers. Then, slowing down, he fully penetrated into her, and they both cried out at the same time. They moved together. And they climaxed at the same moment.

"Oh, Percy.."

Annabeth sighed.

"That was wonderful. You know I would never do that with anyone but you."

"Umm… Annabeth, you know you were my first."

"Mmm. I love you."

"I love you to Annabeth, but now we should probably get dressed."

She agreed, so they got back into their clothes and Percy, holding Annabeth's hand so she would not get wet, let the air from they're bubble and together, they swam back to the shore.

That had to be the best underwater kiss ever.

**A/N:** So? How was it? It was fun to write, but REVIEW PLEASE! Should I write a sequel? What are your thoughts?


End file.
